The Guardian
by Macalaure
Summary: Some excerpts from the untold epic poem of Breath of Fire II.
1. Nightmare

1

* * *

Darkness seething, darkness churning

Under corrupt power did it bind

Overreaching, overpowering

Within the recesses of tortured mind

-o-

Tendrils of blackness, rent asunder

Dragon bound by ankle and wrist

Overwhelming mask of darkness

Could not be pierced by his own fist

-o-

Alas the light, shone from above

The darkness fled in all directions

A hand reached up, sought liberation

From the void, light's protection

-o-

But hand recoiled for in its light

Dwelt the all-seeing eye

The monstrosity laid him to wreck

Drained and wasted beneath torn sky

-o-

Awoke, the Dragon, from his slumber

To the sound of Elder voice

Calling for his own assistance

Though, not that he had a choice

-o-

Sister sought comfort from her mother

Among the mountains, lay in weep

The Dragon left to seek her presence

And give her head the kiss of sleep

-o-

Yua sat beside the mountain

Speaking deep within her mind

Sprawled across the distant peaks

Dwelt entity, great and divine

-o-

Across the peaks, majestic beast

Lay stiff with scales of purest white

A guardian for fiendish gates

Wherein was darkness, held by light

-o-

Dragon was held by majestic beast

But visions of the darkest eye

Fought in his mind for dominance

Foreshadowing horrors, ahead did lie

-o-

For back within his own town

He was received unrecognized

His father and his sister gone

Horrors of the boy intensified

-o-

He fled the town with new companion

Thieving canine inclined his will

They took shelter in a cave

Wherein a demon dwelt yet still

-o-

Demon rent his body with pain

Dragon surrendered a tortured scream

In agony, lifted burning head

Alas the nightmare was but a dream

* * *

So here's the prologue. I'll just be posting whatever excerpts I feel like writing. For the most part they'll be important moments or boss battles but it depends, I think, on how interesting the part was and how is it easy to put it into meter. So yeah, don't expect any kind of principle to it. There won't really be any rhyme or reason to what's posted.

Cheers.


	2. Emergence

2

* * *

Impostor glowed with light, impure

Beneath the luster its form was altered

Growing fangs and devilish claws

Stained red with blood, eager for slaughter

-o-

The Kaiser whispered seductively within

Tore at his mind and flayed his heart

His body was rent with agony

As monstrosity ripped his soul apart

-o-

Nina looked on him shielding her eyes

Spoke with a whisper, _you must resist_

His spirit calmed with her soft voice

Subdued was Kaiser, banished to the abyss

-o-

He flew at the Demon swinging steel

The Fiend laughed and tossed him aside

His body was flung, limp and lifeless

Whence with the ground, the Dragon collided

-o-

He screamed as the Kaiser took over his soul

Alas, he no longer could fight the seduction

_Fly, you fools_ cried the last of his breath

Mind, body, and spirit a slave to destruction

-o-

Form overtaken in flashes of light

He writhed in agony of transformation

Light subsided, Dragon confronted

The Demon that spurred his alteration

-o-

Ripped apart in the power of Kaiser

The Demon's screams filled the black halls

Fighting destruction, seeking deliverance

Blood spattered across stone walls

-o-

Alas, his body was torn in two

Final screams echoed deep in their bones

The Demon fell, thrown down in madness

Body rent the floor, entombed in stone

-o-

The Beast's companions looked on in horror

Beheld the monster that delivered their lives

Out of the frying pan, into the fire

From lips of an Angel came hollow cries

-o-

But the burden of bondage was finally lifted

The power of Kaiser within it no more

Strength departed the broken Dragon

In the absence of Kaiser it fell to the floor

-o-

Attended by none, its body lay wreck

Beheld by companions the Beast had saved

Feline and Angel approached his form

With solemn looks at the creature enslaved

-o-

Together companions carried out the Dragon

On shields held high, he departed the tower

Wherein the care they gave him masked

Their fright of the beast, a slave to power

* * *

Another segment. This one, hopefully you could guess is Kuwadora, beneath Simafort.

One quick thing. I tried to emphasize isolation and dehumanization of Ryu by drawing attention to the pronouns. During the parts when Ryu is himself he is referred to as the boy, or the Dragon, or even "him". Once he transforms and is under the influence of the Kaiser, and afterwards he is referred to as a beast or simply "it".

I'm sure people groaned when I rhymed alter with slaughtered; well deal with it.


	3. The Guardian

I've always been in awe of people with a talent for poetry. The integration of meter, rhythm, and rhyme into a work make it reach a level a beauty I think is unachievable in prose. That being said, I've never been all that good at it. But, inspired by several poems on this site, I decided I wanted to try my hand at it again. Of the few ideas I had, I think this one turned out the best.

* * *

Across the peaks, majestic beast

Lay stiff with scales of richest gold.

The guardian for fiendish gates

Of horrors better left untold.

-o-

Deep within, the caverns ring

With sounds of suffering and demise.

A mighty demon waits in sleep,

Once again to rise.

-o-

His life - the price - set the seal,

And did the darkness bind.

To hold the demon deep within

The recesses of his tortured mind.

-o-

Day and night an angel watched;

Kept guard over sleeping form.

And with vigilance will continue to

Until the day he will transform.

-o-

Days were cold, the wind did howl

Beneath the shadows of the beast.

But oath she made; said she would wait

'Till his need to serve was ceased.

-o-

In solitude he holds the ground

Wherein the sleeping demon lie.

Though the angel plead him not,

On lips were whispered soft goodbye.


End file.
